


Ticking Clock

by Rinniebee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinniebee/pseuds/Rinniebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old work of mine written way back in book one. Bolin/Mako brotherly angst. Some slight Makorra if you squint.</p>
<p>Mako is trapped in a caved in tunnel, ready to die. He thinks of Bolin and how their friendship with Korra must have been fated, for now there is someone to look after Bolin when he's dead and gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on tumblr by a user. I changed the prompt a bit to make it a little more angsty. I wrote this back in 2013 and it's a little rough around the edges, but I hope you enjoy.

Time was winding down on the clock.

It was useless. No one was going to come. No one was going to find him here.

It had been hours since he told—no—screamed at Korra to get Bolin out of city. If Korra was protecting Bolin in his place then he had nothing to worry about. Part of him wondered who was protecting Korra but it had dawned on him that she had others looking out for her—she didn’t need him. With those thoughts the only conclusion he could come to was that it would be okay if he died here.

No one would miss a street rat anyways.

With his back propped up against a wall, Mako placed his hands on the sturdy paved floor and tried to push himself up. Electric pain shot from his toes to his collar bone; he screamed out, his arms shaking, causing him to collapse back into his slumped position against the wall. He tried to catch his breath from the shot of pain, his golden eyes peered down at his right leg that had been trapped underneath the rubble of the falling buildings in the city. He could still feel it, but it was losing circulation more and more by the second and he was sure his ankle had snapped. Leaning forward and gripping onto his thigh, he massaged in quick fast motions in hope to get some blood flowing.

The taste of metal was still fresh in his mouth. Every time he coughed or tried to take a deep breath, blood came rushing up—the work of a perfected chi blocker.

All of this had been Amon’s doing. The city had been at war for quite some time now, but finally Amon had won. Tenzin and the other Council members tried to fight the Equalists off but they failed. Everything in the city was destroyed and there were only 3 ways to survive: flee the city, join Amon, or die. Nobody had any intention on fleeing, especially not Korra but soon enough it became apparent that there just simply wasn’t another choice. 

There wasn’t a traitorous bone in his body. He would rather give up his life than join the man who had tried to destroy the only family he had left and the first real best friend he had ever truly made.

His hands quickly became tired from the constant massaging to his leg, cramping at the space between his thumb and index finger. Mako let his arms lay limply at his side as his head nestled itself on the wall and slightly on his shoulder as it rolled weakly to his right side. This was it. He was going to die. A small smile eased itself onto his face as his heartbeat began to wind down. Perhaps dying wasn’t so bad; maybe he'd be reborn into a life where his parents weren't murdered right in front of him, where he wasn't forced to live a life of crime out on the streets to protect his little brother.

_It’ll be okay, Bo._  He thought to himself as his eyes closed. _We'll see each other again, even if we don't know it..._

“He’s over here! This is where I last saw him!” A strong feminine voice sounded out from above.

“Korra?” He asked softly to himself, trying to open his eyes but his lids were too heavy. Was he dead already? How long had it been? There was no blinding white light, his memories didn’t flash before his eyes—none of it had happened. He forced his eyes to open despite how violently sleep pulled at him but he couldn’t see a thing.

“It’ll be quicker if we do it all together!”

When the ground started to rumble, Mako was then sure he was alive. His once slow breathing quickened in pace as dirt and dust poured down from above, covering his entire body. Straining his neck to look up, he winced as light flooded the hole he was stuck in, hurting his sensitive eyes.

“Mako! You’re alive, Bro!”

“…Bolin?” Mako managed to get out, although not loud enough for Bolin to hear.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to get you out of there!” Bolin said, his voice quivering. He couldn’t see well but Mako could tell that Bolin was crying.

Smiling softly, he closed his eyes again, knowing that he would make it out alive.


End file.
